The Battle for Sibling Love
by nikigirl257
Summary: Humanity would never accept sibling love, thus the brother's keep their feelings for each other a secret. But what shall happen when a mysterious caster who has plans for them shows up unannounced. Romance and fluff in later chapters.


In this world sibling love was normal, but anything more than just a family kind of love was not welcome in the area. Said people would be shunned for a very long time, probably until they had both died, and nothing could change the situation. For Trip and Virus though, they had a love for each other but little did both of them know that they had more than "sibling love" for each other. Trip would spend most his days out in the area recruiting for his business while Virus stayed in the business building making connections online with their buyers and the different markets. One day Virus couldn't help but think about what could happen if he had opened up to Trip about his feelings.

"Bad idea don't even think about it Virus, tch damn." He complained rubbing the back of his head getting a little irritated from the situation. He wished so bad that it could be accepted but in the end, it was useless.

"What's a bad idea Virus?" A voice said over by the door. Virus's eyes went wide a little looking behind him and seeing Trip standing there like nothing was happening.

"Nothing don't worry about it. How's the area? Any disturbances to our clients?" He asked interested in Trip's findings.

"Other than the usual suspicions being put to rest, nothing really. It's been quiet as of late. How about you? Anything online that would interest me?" Trip asked leaning over looking at the screen at what Virus was working on.

"Not really, occasional hacker trying to get through, but shut down. Other than that no...dead as a corpse." He said frowning leaning back a bit bored.

"Don't tell me you're getting bored?" He asked sitting on the man's lap. Virus looked at him and smirked.

"No I'm perfectly fine, there's still work to be done. Check with the allmates about the area, it's been quite some time." Virus instructed lifting Trip up and getting back to work. He nodded and walked off with a smirk.

"Ya know you look a bit upset about something, try to relax a little Virus." he said walking to the allmate room. Virus scoffed sending him a small glare but shook it off. As Trip went to the room, the same thing was basically going through his mind about coming out. He knew it wouldn't go over well but he didn't really care. He had a plan to come out, just timing it was the problem. But right now he needed to stay on task, so he entered the room and called out summoning the allmates.

"Any activity around the areas?" Trip asked with an emotionless face, but serious tone of voice.

"Just a few robbers in sector 3c but cops got them. Nothing serious on my half Trip." He said scanning the area. Trip's allmate was the lion so he obeyed him no matter what the case. Virus's on the other hand was a bit tricky, but could be handled with easily.

"And you?" He asked looking to the snake.

The snake scanned and frowned at the sight he found. He projected the vision up and showed Trip. "There's an unknown figure in sector 6c, I can't get a read on it, so go out and figure it out…" He said in a demanding tone. Trip frowned at the snakes tone but nodded knowing it had to be done. He opened a program in his watch and started to call Virus.

"Yes?" said Virus answering the call.

"There's an intruder in sector 6c, I'm going to investigate this matter. Can you spot it from the computer scanner through your allmate?" Trip asked curiously.

"Hold on." Virus said searching through the system for the sector to find the intruder, but he got the same thing his allmate did….a blank figure. "I got a blank figure, best to be careful, they could be dangerous to us. Take caution and keep me updated." Virus instructed with a frown.

"Understood." Trip nodded and closed the program looking to the two allmates. "I'm leaving to find the intruder." He announced.

"Good go make yourself useful." The snake grumbled.

He and the lion glared at him but then shook their heads ignoring his statement. "Good luck Trip, be careful." The lion said. He nodded and left disappearing into the shadows. Trip had a talent of instantly disappearing which was handy but creepy to others at the same time. Virus had a similar talent but with a twist but that's for another time. Virus appeared in sector 6c and called his allmate. "Where is the intruder?"

The lion scanned and frowned. "Around the corner from your position." He creeped his head around the corner keeping his identity secret. He saw a dark shadow figure in the distance and frowned. It looked human so far so it wasn't anything bad. "Until I call out to him will something bad happen, ugh I hate this job." He thought complaining to himself. He walked out exposing himself.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" Trip asked announcing himself as a leader from rhyme as a disguise. The figure turned around with a blank stare like a zombie and chuckle like a maniac.

"I am Igor...I'm a caster." He announced cocking his head to the side. "And you are? I know you're not a leader, you look to...fancy and serious to be one." He smirked. Trip bit his lip and frowned. The fact that he knew about his fake attempt at being a leader said everything.

"My name is Trip…" He said bringing his hand into a fist out of frustration.

"Well Trip, why are you here of all times?" Igor asked curious as he leaned against the wall looking his way with the smirk still on his face.

"I'm here only because you showed up as an unknown figure on my scanner. Care to tell me why you're here?" He asked trying to negotiate a response out of the man.

"Well it's quite simple actually. I'm here to eradicate the hate against sibling love. It's been too long and if you haven't been aware, there are many people that feel more than love for their sibling. Whether you care or not is irrelevant, only because it's my battle against this humanity." He explained looking up to the sky. Trip's eyes widened after what he had said. He'd been waiting for such a person to fight back and now that he did, he couldn't let him go.

"And how do you expect to fight back against this humanity? They don't listen to a thing anyone says. They deem it "sick" and "fucked up" claiming that any two that are like that need to die." Trip said trying to hide his emotions on the matter when it seems impossible.

"You seem to know the feeling of aloneness...do you have said feelings for a sibling?" He asked assuming that he had by his actions. Trip hesitated but then nodded feeling defeated by the caster. "I have feelings for my twin but he doesn't know...and I want to tell him, but I can't bring myself to, because of said rule. I don't want him to think I'm fucked up." He explained running a hand through his hair. The man walked over nonchalantly to Trip and smiled big. "Take me to your brother and I can find out if he has feelings for you." He said bluntly.

"Are you damn crazy man I just figured out who you are and now you want to help me with my problems involving me and my brother!?" He asked sounding like he was going to go crazy.

"Yep…" Trip was about to flip shit on the guy but then there was a ring on his watch. He sighed irritated. "Perfect timing." He said answering the call. "Yes?"

Virus had called out of worry for his brother who hadn't called in what seemed like forever.

"How's it going Trip? Did you find the figure?" He asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Ah so that's your brother." Igor said looking over Trip's shoulder at the hologram of Virus. Trip grumbled walking a bit away.

"Yes his name's Igor and he's a caster. He says he's here to fight humanity about the sibling love problem everyone has." Trip explained trying to not look at Igor. Virus on the other hand, was very interested in this man.

"Trip bring him here, I want to meet this man." Virus said, not really thinking about the situation.

"Are you crazy too!? Why should I let you! Are you not thinking-"

"Just do it Trip, don't argue with me. See you in a while." He said signing off leaving Trip irritated and mad. He turned back to the man and glared at him.

"He wants to meet you so let's go." He said pointing towards the huge building in the center of the city.

"Ah so that's where we're going? Mid floor right?" He asked curious with a smile. Trip's eyes widened shocked.

"How did you-"

"Because, no one would want to be in the front or way top of a building, bad structure planning I guess." Igor laughed as he started walking towards the building. "Well let's go, wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting now do we?" He said. Trip frowned walking behind him, but blending into the shadows. Back at the office Virus was planning a way to capture the man when he got to the building.

"Set up a gravity trap in this half of the room." He commanded the allmates. The lion was a little strict with Virus only because he wasn't his allmate. The snake was obedient unlike before, but a bit of a smart ass at times.

"Virus do you think this will work on the man, I mean what if he knows about this stuff?" The snake asked curious on his plan of action if the trap failed.

"If it fails, it fails restraint may be possible, but I don't want Trip or I hurt. It could put our plans in jeopardy " Virus explained crossing his arms. He looked at the scanners again noticing that Trip and Igor were at the front of the building. "They're here?" He asked. Virus nodded and sat back down in his chair shutting down anything important and putting locks on key information so they couldn't be hacked. "We should be safe for the moment." He said frowning as he turned around. "Now go on you two, I'll let you know what happens when all is done." He instructed sending them back to their allmate room to continue their tasks. In another part of the building Trip and Igor were walking up the staircase to the second floor. Trip was a bit nervous about the situation, but knew something would be going on, so he could trust his brother. He saw a flashing red light when they entered their office and stood next to Virus.

"Ah you must be Trip's brother, my name is Igor, I am a caster here to defeat humanity. And you are?" He asked. Virus frowned triggering the gravity trap resulting in him being forced to the floor with a ton of pressure on his back.

"My name's Virus, welcome Igor. Now we have some questions for you, and you might want to answer them quickly if you want to pressure to be less painful for you." He explained standing up and looking down at the man.

"So this is how you treat all your guests? I'm so disappointed with you boys." Said a voice behind them. They looked behind them and saw another Igor, shocked they looked and sure enough the previous one was still in the trap.

"How is that possible!?" Virus questioned.

"I am a caster, mere traps like this mean nothing to me. And now since that's out of the way, let's get down to business. Trip….he does have some feelings towards you, I can see it in his eyes, that and the way he protects you like you're the most important thing in the world to him." He said with a big smile on his face.

Both of the boys faces lit up red at the statement and looked at one another. "Why would you say something absurd like that!" Virus said angry keeping his brother close. Trip on the other hand was a bit upset Virus had said that and started to leave the room. "Trip where are you going!?" He yelled out, but Trip was gone before the twins words could be heard.

"You get it don't you? He has feelings for you and you just shot him down. Nice job buddy." Igor said frowning. Virus stared off in the direction that Trip went in and walked forward.

"And I have feelings for him, does that not make me a bad person too?" He asked furious at himself.

"If you both have feelings for each other than admit it, accept it and live on with it knowing it. Just hide it from everyone and it's easy, well until I finalize everything." He explained sighing at how ignorant the man was.

"See yourself out, I'll deal with him, thank you for coming and sorry for the treatment." And with that he left the caster to find Trip and explain things. Trip had been hiding in their room under the covers away from Virus. He heard footsteps coming towards the room and then stop at the doorway.

"Trip? I'm coming in." Virus said saddened.

Trip didn't say anything, for he was too upset to be able to handle any situation with Virus after that display. Virus sat down on the bed removing the covers from Trip revealing that he had been crying. He gasped and pulled him up into a hug leaving the other brother confused.

"Why are you-"

"I do have feelings for you Trip...I was just scared to tell you because I didn't know how you were going to react. I thought you were going to hate me." Virus said frowning as he looked down, eyes closed, awaiting a response from Trip. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Virus, it was everything he wanted. So he did what his heart desired and more, he turned Virus towards him holding his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Virus's eyes opened wide at what he felt, but didn't object to it. In fact he kissed back holding Trip close, wiping away his tears that he had shed.

"I don't care what the others say." They had agreed as they continued kissing each other for the next few minutes. After pulling away for air all they could do was stare each other in the eyes, breathless.

"Virus."

"Trip" They had exchanged names in awe, now knowing the others feelings with smiles on their faces.

"What to we do now Trip? I'm so lost knowing everything now." Virus admitted taking his hands off of his brother and laying back on their bed. Trip sighed and looked out the window at the night city view thinking about what they should do.

"All I can think is that we do what we usually do until we can think of something else." Trip said frowning, hating that he couldn't think of anything else but hiding.

"What if we relocated? To a place where they accept such a thing, there are such places you know that right!?" He asked feeling excited about the idea. Trip stood up and walked towards the window.

"I agree, but wouldn't we be hiding from our problems instead of facing it. Wasn't that what Igor was here to accomplish?" He questioned thinking about the original caster.

"Yes it was what I was originally here for and plan on enforcing it upon humanity." Said a voice from behind them at the door. They looked and there stood Igor cackling with a huge smile on his face.

Virus growled "I thought I told you to see yourself out damn caster!" He yelled standing in front of Trip.

"You honestly think I'm going to see myself out before making a plan with you two who just accepted each other's feelings wanting to be together. Nonetheless in this humanity which won't accept jack shit?" Igor said leaning against the doorframe looking at the twins.

"What can we do for you to let us live in a world where it's accepted Igor?" Trip asked sounding a bit desperate but being completely serious.

"Well it's quite simple….we must be rid of the leader who established such a rule, and put a new leader in command." He explained with a smirk.

Virus scoffed and pointed to the second tallest tower in the city. "How do you expect us to kill such a man with that much power and security? We'd be annihilated in mere seconds." He said a bit irritated at the caster's plan.

"Well again you forget I'm a caster, and with a little help from your friends we could get in. We need someone who's really good at hacking, sneaking into places and is strong. Know anyone?" Igor asked frowning.

The twins nodded thinking about who would be suitable, but didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to get them involved.

"We do but getting them involved when we don't know their take on the situation could be bad." Trip explained a bit worried.

"If they agree to help us, it would be more than great for humanity, and for both of you! So what's it going to be?" He asked sounding a bit impatient.

Trip looked at Virus and nodded. "Fine we'll get them and bring them here." They said leaving the room and headed for the office. When entering the room they summoned their allmates and gave orders to find Aoba, Noiz, Clear, Mink and Kojaku. After being located they sent a message out to them all at the same time.

"To all we have contacted, please come to our building office on floor 3 at 6pm. Come alone, it is of great importance. We look forward to having you." The message said.

"It is done Igor." Virus said standing up next to Trip.

"Fantastic, all we need to do is await their arrival." Igor said sitting in one of the conference chairs with a smile on his face as he waited for the time to come.


End file.
